Thinking of Misguided thoughts
by presidentofthekyofanclub
Summary: Ryo has big important news for dee, Wonder what it is? Read the second Chapter! Please Review! p.s. I'm horrible at Summaries..
1. Chappie 1

Prez:This is my first fan fic! so please review with suggestions! Crazy: I have a suggestion. I WANT A COOKIE!  
Prez gives Crazy a cookie, pats her head  
Sana: I want more cheesey poofs! appears with orange face and fingers  
Melfina: I'm still ok with the cookie Crazy gave me in her first one! munches  
gives melfina another cookie, melfina 'yays!' and starts singing 'i got two cookies, i got two cookies  
Melfina: P.s. I love Palm trees! I DECLARE me officially envy's lover!laughs menically

Fan Fiction Story Chappie 1

Ryo was in bed, thinking to himself, staring at the empty imprint on the bed space beside him for almost an hour. Dee was gone. They had the best sex ever last night and he could still hear every last moan, and when he thought he would wake up he would see his lover's face staring back at him. But he didn't.  
Ryo had to tell Dee "I love you" soon, but he didn't know how to tell him. Ryo called, and JJ answered.  
"Yeah, sure he's here! Thats all that man does is works!" JJ told Ryo.  
"Not Necesserelly..."Ryo stated smartly.  
"what the hell does that mean?"JJ screamed.  
"Nothing at all, Its just we do guy stuff, too. Dee and I are males no matter what we try and do." Ryo exclaimed.  
"AAAHHHH!" JJ screamed "to much information! He's here!Don't torture me with that stuff!" Ryo let out a silent giggle.  
"Hall-o?" The quite familliar voice on the other line made Ryo melt, as always.  
"Hi, Dee"  
"What's up"  
"You don't have to act Macho to or for me.. or for them. They all know your talking to me"  
"I know... So how's your ass doing?" Ryo and Dee both laughed.  
"It's a little sore, but we know who caused that... now don't we"  
" I guess it was kinda rough, huh"  
By then, Dee had already snuck into a closed office so he wouldn't blush in front of his co-workers.  
"What do you think he's doing in there?" JJ asked a fellow cop.  
JJ rose slowly from his seat, and peered through the office window Dee was in.  
"I have something to tell you..." Ryo said happily.  
"You can tell me anything thats bothering you." Dee spoke softly.  
"I can't tell you know on the phone, but I'll tell you when you get home, I'll make dinner ok"  
"K!You know what I like"  
Dee smiled and whispered softly " I love you". Ryo's eyes widened. he whispered "I...I love you too."Ryo slowly hung up and sunk to the ground.  
Dee over-looked the office to see if anyone hadheard him.He peeredover to see JJ crying in the window. Dee smiled and unlocked the door. JJ slumped in and wiped a tear from his cheek.  
"Do you really love him?" JJ sniffed.  
Dee laughed and rubbed his head.  
"Yeah, I guess I do"  
Dee dragged JJ from the office by the ear. As JJ screamed "oww that hurts!" Dee just laughed.

End of Chappie 1 Prez: "Do you like it? there is more to come, if my stupid computer wasn't so"  
Crazy sneaks up  
Crazy: "Stupid"  
Everyone starts getting chased by evil computer  
--- . 


	2. Chappie 2

Fan fiction Story Chappie 2  
(speaking in third person)  
Prez know has to use ( ) ---these to represent action('s)  
(Pokes melfina)  
Prez: Cookie?(Holds out cookie)  
Melfina: no, i get a tummy ache...(belly grumbles)  
(Crazy steals cookie)(begins to munch)  
Melfina: Hey! gimme!  
Crazy: no!  
Sana: Fine! I'll take it! (Sana takes cookie, devours in one bite)  
Crazy and Melfina: HEY! gimme, gimme, gimme,gimme...(begins to chase sana, sana runs)  
Prez: hmm.. I wonder what i was doing... (ponders)

Ryo was a t home thinking of his therapist, Dr.Uotahhey (Uo for short) Why the therapist? he was the reason for Ryo's big news. "I've been day dreaming, but they are nightmares, I'm eating weird food, I'm acting all...moody." Ryo said uncomfortably said to his new therapist.  
"My only solution would be anti-biotics, or I have a couple of questions to ask you. They might be weird, but don't judge me in being a pervert." Uo spoke reassuringly.  
Ryo smiled. "Go ahead, ask me." with that he took a sip of water.  
"Did you have a bad relationship with your mother or father"  
Ryo almost spit out his water and sat back.Remembering his childhood, the days he wished for death.His 'goth' days.He went to school, wearing all black, nose pierced, lip pierced, even his nipple pierced. Hopeing, the car on the on the road ahead would swearve, and hit him. Hopeing the logs on the truck in front of him would be come loose and kill him instantly. And then, his mother. Her sweet face crying as she left him in his father's arms.  
"Yes," Ryo didn't want to loose his trust to Uo. "My mother, left my father and I when I was 10. She died a year later"  
"Interesting," As Uo scribbled down a note or two, looking up and down, and Ryo moved uncomfortably on the leather couch.  
"What kind of daydream-nightmares are you having?" Uo looked troubled.  
"The other day, I was at a stop light on the bridge, Downtown. The lake that runs through, the small white ripples that rip through the water?I saw a man and a woman making love. The man kissed her cheek. She looked at me, and killed him"  
"How did she kill him?" Uo questioned.  
"Vampire style, I guess, She grew teeth and dove into his neck." Ryo whimpered.  
"Ohh, imaginative" Uo stated, kind of creeped out."Are you by any chance..." Uo hesitated, and gave Ryo puppy-dog eyes."gay"  
Ryo stared at him." I'm not exactally gay, I like girls, but I have a boyfriend. I guess you could call me gay, but how did you know"  
Uo smiled and giggled a little."Lucky, I guess" Uo started humming a happy tune and acted like Ryo wasn't two feet away from him.  
"Excuse me?" Ryo asked "Hmm"  
"Why did you ask if I was gay"  
"Because your cute... and..."  
Ryo blushed. it had been a long time he had been hit on.  
Uo's voice bursted through Ryo's thoughts.  
"Your pregnant"  
"I'm what?" Ryo started crying , saying 'oh my god' quietly to himself. He stood up.  
"You have had intercourse with your boyfriend, haven't you"  
"Well, uh yes, a couple of times before and just last night" Ryo smirked. He started pacing back and forth, he was a little bit collected, now.  
"Lucky boyfriend" Uo whispered to himself "So, how do you know I'm pregnant?"  
"Hallucination is on eof the many symptoms of male pregnancy." Uo said cheerfully, as if he were saying,"It's better than puking your guts out!" "Hallucination?" Ryo sat "They seemed so real..." Uo nodded.  
"at first they do, then you learn to ignore them. I remeber this one patient I had"  
Uo kept talking, and Ryo acted as if he were listening. But then a thought popped into his head.  
"How do I tell Dee!" Ryo shouted

End of Chappie 2

Prez: How do you like it so far? I know I spelled a few things wrong but...  
(looks over to find melfina checking spelling)  
Prez: Hey!  
Sana: cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie! (still running from Crazy)  
Crazy: gimme, gimme! gimme, gimme gimme!


End file.
